A Camping Experience
by Von Bon
Summary: Lily has planned a summer prefect camp and James Bloody Potter won't ruin it for her, She'd make sure of that! but there are some things that aren't on her schedule at all. Pre HP, LEJP
1. Chapter 1: I'm going to kill him

**

* * *

** **I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, but I'm a really big fan. This is kinda my take on how the whole Lily/James thing started. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans sat on her bed with her legs folded underneath her. She had a dozen or so loose pages around her and she was going over the final arrangements for the millionth time.

About two weeks into the summer she had received her letter from Hogwarts. It had looked exactly like the other six she had received, except for, well, the large lump in the bottom left hand corner. She had instantly ripped it open to discover a shimmering gold badge with the words "Head Girl" printed upon it.

Her mother and father had both rushed into her room, one carrying a soapy frying pan and the other a cricket bat after hearing her scream. It had not been for some masked thug as they had expected, but for the utter delight and excitement that Lily had felt.

She had raised the badge and could only mouth "Head Girl!" Her mother had seized her, pulled her into a tight hug and had told her that she had never been so proud while her father had already rushed down stairs to telephone her grandmother, aunts, uncles and cousins. (They, of course, all thought that she went to some posh private school in the north of the country for the brightest young minds.)

Well, after that she had contacted Professor Dumbledore to set up a meeting with him. She had a mountain of ides that she wanted to discuss with him. After about two hours, she had fully explained her numerous ideas and he had given her the go-ahead on a few of them.

Her favorite of them had been a short summer prefect camp. She wanted to unite the prefects and teach them some well needed team-work skills.

She had been planning it for a month and everything was going to go off smoothly. She'd make sure of that. And to think there was only a day left before the trip.

Excitement flooded her as she thought about how much fun they were going to have. As they were not allowed to use magic out side of school and most of the prefects were still underage Lily had planned a ton of muggle team building exercises.

The only thing that she had not planned and was not completely sure of was the final list of prefects attending. Dumbledore had insisted on sending out the letter to the prefects, although Lily was still not completely sure why.

"Ok, the food is packed, the tents are in the car, Dad's phone Greg and confirmed…" Lily went through her mental check list again. Her Dad would be driving her out to their camp site tomorrow morning. They would be camping on a part of her cousin's farm out, near Kent. She and her dad would set up the tents and then she'd wait for everyone else to arrive. They were to arrive around one tomorrow afternoon.

Lily was starting to get worried though. Dumbledore had said that he would send her a list of all the prefects attending but she had still not received it. She started shuffling the pages on her bed into a neat pile. She looked out of her curtained window and saw the late summer sun setting, casting a deep scarlet colour across the sky.

Suddenly something caught her eye. A dark shape was steadily making its way towards her. As it drew closer she saw that it was a large brown barn owl, a school owl. Finally, she thought breathing a sigh of relief.

She got up and crossed to open her window. The barn owl flew in and landed on her desk, sticking out its leg to allow her to untie a yellow envelope. She took the letter, grabbed a small owl treat out of a box on the desk and fed it to the owl. "Thanks" she muttered as the owl took off again. She shut the window and went to sit on her bed again. She unfolded two pieces of parchment. The one was a short letter from Dumbledore wishing her luck for the camp and the other was the list of prefects.

She slowly read through the list:

_Fifth years:Alex Tate & Susan Marshal_

_Sixth years: Damian Fredricks & Amy Smith_

_Seventh years: Samuel McDonald & Ashley Dickson_

_Ravenclaw_

_Fifth years:Nick Rawson & Christy Mathews _

_Sixth years: Kevin Quirke & Nancy Bell_

_Seventh years: Mark Hudson & Stacy Edwards_

_Gryffindore_

_Fifth years:Jared Figg & Cathy Steward_

_Sixth years: Jack Baker & Vicky Nightshade _

_Seventh years: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans _

_Slytherin_

_Unfortunately none of the Slytherin prefects will be able to attend the camp due to various reasons._

"Surprise, surprise" thought Lily sarcastically. She continued down the list.

_Head Girl: Lily Evans_

This brought a familiar smile to Lily's face.

_Head Boy: James Potter_

"WHAT!" screamed Lily, "No, there's no way, no way in hell that James bloody Potter could be head boy. I mean come on. This must be a mistake."

Without a second thought she got up and crossed to her desk. She picked up a blue pen (she preferred to write with them while at home rather than a quill), pulled a piece of parchment towards her and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_Thank-you, I just received the list but I think there must have been a mistake because on the list. It says that James Potter is head boy. Please would you inform me as to who is the actual head boy, it would be most appreciated._

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily read through the letter again and was about to send it when a thought struck her. She would not be able to send the letter and receive a reply before she left. After all she only had a few hours left.

She scrunched the parchment into a small ball and dropped it into the waste paper basket. It had clearly been a mistake. She would just have to wait and see who turned up tomorrow with the head boy badge. Yes, that would be the simplest solution.

With that Lily went to sit on her bed again and went through the final arrangements for the millionth and first time.

* * *

Her alarm clock screeched 07:30. Without opening her eyes, Lily stuck out a hand and turned it off. She opened one eye and checked the time. What was she doing up so early, it was holiday. She was about roll over and sleep on, when a jolt of excitement shot through her body.

Camp!

She sat up, stretched her arms above her head and got up. She walked to her desk's chair and picked up the pair of jeans she had laid out the night before. She dressed silently, lost in her own thoughts and before she left her room she checked her reflection in the mirror next to her closet.

"Perfect" she thought as her reflection stared back at her. Twirling a piece of long red hair between her fingers she descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh and Mum, did you hear that Mrs. Muir's daughter has got herself involved with some horrid boy from London, and now they getting married. They've only known each other a few weeks but according to Lisa he found out about the money she's going to inherit from her grandfather and that's why he's so eager to get hitched."

Lily's sister, Petunia, was already sitting at the kitchen table, gossiping happily to her mother, who was frying some eggs and not really listening to a word her daughter was saying. When Lily entered Petunia's expression turned sour.

"Ah, here she is, the freak herself."

"Good morning Petunia. How did you sleep?" Lily asked in a sweet voice. She knew this would annoy her sister beyond all reason.

Petunia pursed her lips and said "I'm sorry, I don't speak Freak."

"And I don't speak Bitch but here we are."

Petunia gasped, "Mum, did you hear what Lily just said to me?"

"Hmm, no, sorry dear."

Petunia scowl. Lily smiled to herself, she had done it again.

"Dear, would you like some bacon and eggs?" her mother called over her shoulder.

Without waiting for an answer, her mother placed a plate in front of her pilled with bacon and fried eggs.

"I don't want you starving to death on this camp," Her mom said, smiling at her "Now eat up, before its cold."

An hour and a half later, Lily and her father were in the car, speeding along the highway. It was a two hour drive to Greg's farm and she still needed to set up the tents and get everything ready.

When they final arrived at the farm, they first stopped off at the farm house to thank Greg. He gave them a map of the farm and showed them exactly where they would be setting up camp.

"Oh, I'd love to take you there meself but Bessie went and got herself tangled in a fence so I'll be having to see you later."

Their camp site was near the edge of a small wood. Greg had somehow rigged them a tap so that they had fresh water and had also left a large pile of fire wood although neither of these would be needed. Although they couldn't see the farm house from here they knew it was just on the other side of the wood.

Lily and her father made short work of setting up the tents. There were three of them, a girl's tent, a boy's tent and a general cooking/lounging tent. They looked like normal 6-man camping tents from the outside but they were magically enlarged on the inside. Lily had borrowed these from her best friend, Heather. Heather had a large family and they loved going camping. Lily herself had only been camping twice in her life, the first time when she was six years old with her parents and the second had been last summer with Heather and her family.

Once they were finished, Lily and her father had a quick tour of the tents. The girl's tent had five bunk beds in a large room, with two bathrooms on either side of the door and everything was adorned in shades of pink and purple. The boy's tent was exactly the same except it was covered in blues and greens. The last tent had was a large open plan room with the kitchen on the left side, a gigantic dinning table, large enough to seat twenty people, in the middle and on the right was lounge with many squishy armchairs and couches and small fireplace.

"Well, I'm impressed poppet," her father said as they started unloading the food from the car "I'd never have imagine that you would be able to fit twenty people in that little tent."

Lily didn't reply but just smiled.

Round about 12:30 her father bid her good bye, told her to call if she needed him and left. Lily had just taken a seat at the dinning table when she heard someone call her name. She jumped up and raced outside.

Remus Lupin was standing beside one of the tents with a large backpack slung over his one shoulder. He was tall and rather skinny but had a handsome face. He was one of Lily's co-prefect and a very good friend.

When he saw her, he smiled and said "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm looking for our Head Girl. Have you seen her?"

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over and hugging him.

"How are you?" he asked as the two of them walked towards the tent Lily had just emerged from.

"I'm wonderful, what about you? How has you summer been? What have you been up to?"

"Not really much" Remus explained as they took seats at the dinning table. "Just been working a bit at the local pub. My father said it would do me good to learn the value of manual labour."

"Manual labour?" Lily asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yes, I have the pleasure of lugging crates and barrels up and down the stairs, as well as washing dishes."

"Oh, I see. So you've been working out then. It might come in handy, you know." Lily said smiling at Remus.

She had definitely missed being able to talk to him. He wasn't like the other guys at school, always pulling pranks and laughing their heads off at someone tripping up the stairs. He was mature and sensitive towards her and interesting to talk to. He was genuine; he never tried to act cool or manly around the girls or his friends. He was just him. He was one of those guys you could have a serious talk with, without him snickering at something immature and at the same time you could sit and laugh about the stupidest things together.

"Oh, by the way, how did you get here?" Lily asked.

"Dad dropped me off, along-side Apparation. He's on his way to see someone."

"Oh. I wonder how the others are getting here?" Lily thought out loud.

"Well, the letter said that we could arrive by alone-side Apparation, Floo powder or muggle transportation."

"You don't by any chance have the letter with you? Dumbledore sent them out so I haven't actually seen what he wrote."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Remus replied, bending down and searching through his backpack. "I brought mine alone, just in case Dad got lost."

He handed her a piece of parchment, with Dumbledore's handwriting on it. Lily read through the letter:

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_Our new Head Girl, Lily Evans, has taken it upon herself to organize and unite our prefect body. She has so planned a 3 day long camp during the summer holidays. She has ensured me that this would be a pleasant experience and would like you to attend._

_It will take place from the 27-29 August. You would need to arrive at For Ever & Evan Farm no later than 13:30 on 27 August. You may arrive by the following means: alone-side Apparation, Floo powder or muggle transportation. As this camp will take place on a muggle farm I wish to remind you that no magic will be permitted._

_Please send me a reply as to whether or not you will be able to attend._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_(Headmaster) _

Dumbledore had also enclosed a list of equipments and clothing that would be necessary.

"Well, I honestly don't know why Dumbledore didn't allow me to send out these letters. There isn't anything higher grade about them." Lily said, shaking the parchment in her hand.

Remus was about to reply, when a swishing noise distracted them both. Lily looked towards the fireplace and, where a moment ago an empty grate stood, large emerald flames were now dancing. Out of the flames stepped a tall boy with sandy hair.

"Hey there, Lily, Remus." Mark Hudson greeted them. He was a fellow seventh year, in Ravenclaw.

Remus stood up to shake his hand. "Hey Mark, I'm glad you could make it." Lily said, giving him a brief smile.

Lily quickly checked the time on the oven door. It was 13:10. The others should be arriving soon. As this thought crossed her mind, she heard two faint pops just outside the tent. Remus had dissolved into a conversation with Mark about their summers and so Lily raised herself from a chair to greet the new arrivals.

Two fifth years girls stood outside, one short with a long dark plait down her back, the other only slightly taller, with strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey Lily" they both greeted. Susan Marshal and Cathy Steward.

"Hi, you guys can come inside, while we wait for the others." Lily offered them each a smile and directed them into the lounge tent.

Over the next twenty minutes everyone had arrived. They took up seats in the lounge and Lily stood in front, facing them.

She scanned their faces, some looking excited, others nervous and the Hufflepuff fifth years look like he might be sick. She also scanned over their collars. Most of the fifth years were wearing their new prefect badges, but most of the other weren't. She saw no indication of who was Head Boy. She had expected it to be Remus but he hadn't mentioned it and she knew he would have at least told her.

When everyone was comfortable, she smiled at them and cleared her throat.

"Well, now that we're all here, I'd just like to say thank-you for coming. I really appreciate it that you guys are willing to work with me on this and I hope you guys will enjoy yourselves. This whole experience is so that we can get to know each other better and make friends with the other prefects that we'll be working with this year." Lily smiled at them and most of them smiled back. It was going well so far.

"I thought that we might start today with a short hike after you guys have unpacked, you know, to ease our way into it. Then dinner and then later tonight we could just chill, and socialize. So is that cool with everyone and are there any ques-"

But Lily was cut short by someone dashing through the door and yelling "I'm here, I'm here, sorry I'm late." The person sounded quite out of breath and come to a stop as everyone's eyes turned on him. He smiled broadly at them "Hey guys. Oh, good, you haven't started yet."

This person had untidy black hair and a wicked smile. Untidy black hair and wicked smile that Lily knew all to well. James Potter, her worst nightmare realizes.

"Potter, what are you doing here!" Lily in the calmest voice she could muster.

Potter swung his backpack off his shoulder and sunk into a seat next to Remus before answering. "I thought the Head Boy was suppose to attend. Well at least that's what the letter said."

Lily realized that everyone was still staring. She would not lose face in front of them. Giving Potter a deadly look she continued. "The guys' tent is the one on the left, the blue and green one and the girls' tent is the one on the right covered in pink and purple. You guys can go unpack and I'll call you when we're ready to go." Lily gave them an encouraging smile and everyone got up to leave.

Lily strode over to the couch Potter was sitting on, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Potter, if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"Lily, its not, I've got the badge. I'm head boy." Potter stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out gold badge. Lily looked at it and sighed.

"Very well, but Potter if you mess this up for me, I will kill you and that is not a threat, that is a promise."

"You're really hot when you're angry." Potter said move slightly closer to her.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Lily snared.

"Of course I can, like for instance, I think you're seriously attractive. Come on Lily, go on a date with me."

"Oh, you are an arrogant, self-assured git."

"Yes, but you love me for it."

"Potter, don't try me." Lily took a step back and gave James a deadly look "Stuff this up for me and I'll have your head on a platter." With that she turned on her heals and left the tent.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so long and relatively dull but I thought it better to get the intro stuff done in one chapter. I promise it'll get better.**

**How did you guys like it? Should I write more? Please review! It would be most appreciated. **

**Oh, and I apologize for my horrendous spelling.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: He makes good hot chocolate

**AN: Thanks to the people that reviewed, it is most appreciated! Okay, this chapter follows directly from the last. Hope you like;) oh and I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I just don't get it Moony" James sat on one of the bottom bunks in the boys' tent, rubbing his hands over his face. "How do I get her to like me?"

Remus sat opposite him, resting his chin on his hand. "You idiot, she gave you the biggest clue."

"What?" James looked up.

Remus closed his eyes in frustration. "Arrogant git, she called you an arrogant git."

"Oh, okay, I see where you going with this, what I first need to do is show her how talented-"

Remus sighed in frustration again and tossing a dictionary at him, "Do you even know the meaning of the word arrogant?"

"Of course I do." James replied, looking shocked. "And may I add, why the hell did you bring a dictionary with you on a camp."

"Don't ask, long story. Now, just look it up."

James reluctantly picked up the dictionary and paged through the A's. Array, arrest, arrive, arrogant. Arrogant- behaving in an unpleasantly proud or conceited way, feelings of superiority, bigheaded.

"Oh, I see." James read through the definition again. Was he really conceited? Was that why Lily refused to go out with him? He didn't mean to be conceited and bighead, it was just that he was better than most of the students in his year. Smart, talented, good-looking, Quiddich seeker "Shit, I am conceited!" James thought. Well that was about to change.

"I know what I'm going to do, Moony. I'm going to become a regular guy, no more boasting, no more showing off, just regular." James stated getting up and striding to and fro.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "We both know you can't do that."

"No, I can, I will, I have to."

Remus said nothing but just looked at his friend with a small amount of concern.

"Okay, James, try it."

* * *

Four hours and numerous bruises later the camper, arrived back at their tents, exhausted. The map that Lily had of the farm was obviously very old because the short, scenic hike that she had had planned turned out to be rather long and the "beautiful" mountain pass they were suppose to walk through was now a quarry for limestone.

"I'm so sorry guys. I promise tomorrow will be better."

Some of the girls tried to comfort Lily by saying that they actually enjoyed the hike although no one really did.

Samuel MacDonald, a muggle-born, started to teach the guys how to play rugby while the girls went to have showers.

Lily through herself into a chair at the dinning table. "What a disaster." she whispered, resting her head on her arms.

"It really wasn't that bad, you know." Lily looked up, Remus was standing on the other side of the table, smiling at her. Lily didn't even have the strength to glare at him.

"Oh, so nobody minded getting lost for two hours and having to climb over that barb-wire fence?"

"Okay, the barb-wire was less fun, but generally it wasn't that bad. You need some tea."

Remus moved around the table and switched on the kettle. Lily dropped her head to arms again and only lifted it when a steaming mug of tea was placed in front of her. "Thanks" she mumbled as Remus took a seat opposite her.

"So why aren't you playing with the other guys?" Lily asked rapping her hands around the mug.

"They needed an even number of players." Remus replied.

"Remus, there are ten guy and if you don't play, there's only nine. Hardly an even number."

"Okay, okay. I'm just not the sporting type."

Lily smiled at him. "Alright, but if you not going to play, you get to help me fix dinner."

"Oh, well in that case…" Remus added playfully.

"Come on, tonight's fish and chips."

* * *

Dinner went off particularly well, Lily thought and the rest of the evening was spent in conversation. Round about 22:30, when everyone else had drifted off to bed, Lily took up her seat at the dinning table once more.

Out of a bag she pulled several sheets of paper and started to go through the schedule for the following day and making small alterations here and there.

Tomorrow would be prefect, she decided. They would start off with breakfast, them some team building exercises, lunch, swimming in the farm's dam, some water games, dinner and yet again socializing in the evening.

She also went through the following day's schedule. Although it didn't feel all that long when Lily looked up at the clock on the oven door it was just past midnight.

At that exact moment someone came striding through the door and stopped abruptly when they saw Lily. "Oh sorry, didn't think anyone would still be up." It was Potter.

"What are you doing up?" Lily asked, surprised how calm and casual her voice was.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make myself some hot chocolate." Potter moved towards the kitchen. "Would you like some? It's really nice."

"Oh, yeah, alright."

"So what are you doing still up?" Potter asked, as he busied himself with mugs and finding sugar.

"I'm going through the schedule for tomorrow."

"And what do you have planned for us?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information." Lily said, taking the mug Potter handed her and offering him a smile in return.

Potter chuckled and took a seat opposite her. "Oh I see, so how was you summer so far?"

"Alright, been spending a lot off time planning this thought. Yours?"

"Terribly dull, I've been catching up on my summer homework."

Lily's stomach gave a guiltily turn, she hadn't started hers yet. She'd been so busy with the camp.

"How far are you from finished?" she asked and being quite surprised by the answer.

"I'm done. Finished yesterday." Potter had never been one to finish anything in advance. He was always the one up till all hours of the night before some big projects was to be handed in.

"Oh. Why the sudden turn of the leaf?" Lily asked, genuinely interested.

"Well" Potter looked down at his mug and rapped his hands around it. "I just thought I might get into the habit of doing things in advance. There'll probably be tons of extra duties and stuff this year, being head boy and all, so I might not always have time on the last day."

Lily thought about this and notice what a mature thing this was. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, slowly drinking their hot chocolate.

"Oh" Potter suddenly looked up. "I haven't congratulated you on becoming head girl yet. Well done, you really deserve it."

"Thank you, you to, well done." Potter smiled at her, and she returned it. He really had astonishingly, gorgeous, bright brown eyes, no not brown, hazel. Lily held his gaze, until she realized this and dropped her eyes back to mug.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the summer?" Lily asked, desperate to fill the odd silence.

"I'm not sure. Practice Quiddich, I suppose. You?"

"I'm not sure either." Lily could feel as her mug started to grow cold. She drained the last few drops and placed it back on the table. She checked the clock again, 00:43. She realized how tired she was and yawned. Potter got up and took both their mugs to the sink.

"Thank you, James. That was really good hot chocolate."

Hold on, did she just call him James.

"My pleasure Lily. Well good night." And with that he left the tent again.

Lily continued sitting at the table. She had just had a conversation with James Potter and not felt the urge to kill him. It was nice actually. Really nice.

* * *

**AN: Well, how'd you like it? Please Please Review! Good? Bad? Flame if you must. Praise would be wonderful;)**

**Anyway, if there are any ideas of things that you'd like to see later on please place it in a review. **

**Oh and I'm going to try and update once a week**

**Thanks a million**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: He looks good in brown

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed! It really made my day! Now I plead that you read and tell me exactly what you think! oh and this chapter follows right ofter the last!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Remus, wake up!" James whispered.

Remus rolled over, saying something about potatoes.

"Remus, it's full moon."

At that Remus sat bolt upright in bed, feeling his chest and legs. He turned to see James, grinning at him.

"Oh, it's you." Remus said groggily "What up?"

"Remus, I had a conversation with her, an actual conversation. She didn't even throw anything at me. It was great. And then, when I was about to leave she called me James, Remus, James."

It took Remus a moment to realize what James was talking about.

"I thought your name was James." Remus said, yawning widely.

"You idiot, she always calls me Potter, but now she called James!"

"Well, that's great!"

"I know. I think this whole regular thing is working" James said, pressing his back against the bed and sliding down onto the floor.

"Well I'm happy for you, but I really need more sleep."

"Hmm, oh, yeah, sure." James said, absentmindedly. He was replaying his conversation with Lily in his head. He'd just been himself, he hadn't needed to put on a show or anything. Why did it suddenly feel that he didn't need to show her how talented and good he was at stuff. He could just talk to her, talk to her about anything, just talk about stuff.

James pushed himself onto the top bunk and lay staring at the canvas roof above him, but not really seeing it. Lily's face kept drifting in and out of his head.

This was it, he was going to win her over. He was going to get her to agree to go on a date with him.

* * *

"Alright guys, we're about to start the team building exercises. For each exercise you need to team up with someone different and you not allowed to team up with the same person twice." Lily was standing in front of the group at the edge of the wood, smiling. The bright morning sun was above. She was wearing a cute pair of shorts, her favorite slightly baggy t-shirt and a pair of trainers. The people around her dressed much the same, with the exception of Amy Smith, who was wearing large amounts of make-up and a t-shirt that showed most of her stomach.

The first exercise was wall climbing exercise. (Lily's cousin had built all these structures in order to keep his two mischievous sons from destroying the farm) The idea was to climb half way up using a rope and then detach a second rope for you team mate and then get both of you to the top in the least amount of time.

This went off fairly well and they were off to the next exercise, the spider's web. A mass of wires spun between several trees, the aim was to help you blind folded team mate through. Again it went off well, although Jack Baker and Stacy Edwards got themselves severely tangled and taking several minutes to free themselves.

The cargo nets as well as the monkey bridge went off superbly and the water balancing caused slight snickering, when Alex Tate accidentally poured the water out over Amy's head.

Lily didn't take part in any of the exercises, but mainly supervised. Just before the ninth and final exercise, James pulled Remus to the side and said "Your suppose to go with me right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, I need you to sit it out so that I can do it with Lily."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at James.

"Hmm, I know. Tell her you hurt your ankle. Limp a bit if you have to."

"And look like an idiot?"

"Come on, Moony, please, I need to show her she can trust me." James pleaded, trying (but failing) to produce a cute puppy-dog eye expression.

"Oh, alright." Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "But you owe me."

Remus then limped off towards Lily as best a person with a perfectly fine ankle could.

"Lily" he said putting on his best staining-to-look-not-in-pain look "I think I twisted my ankle on that last game."

Lily looked into his face "Oh, no, are you all right? Do you need ice or something? I think I've got a cold pack back at the tent."

"No, no. I'll be fine, it's not serious. I just think I'll have to sit out the last game."

Lily looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, alright."

The last exercise was two narrow cables spun in parallel over a large and deep hole of mud. This time, each person had to balance on their own cable using the other person as a counter-weight and then slowly cross the hole. The only way to do this was to be face to face and balance yourself on the other person's arms.

Lily and Remus stood on one side of the hole and watched as the teams crossed. Lily was rather impress at how well the teams were doing, not one person falling in the mud.

James was standing on the other side of the hole and trying desperately signaling to Remus "I need a partner."

Remus checked that Lily wasn't looking and through his hands up and mouthed "How!"

James signaled back again "You tell her to come with me."

Remus closed his eyes in frustration and then turned to Lily "You know, James needs a partner."

Lily looked at him and shook her head. "No, no, no"

"Come on Lily, you might as well start learning to work with him. Besides, it only for one game."

Lily realized, although she didn't really want to, that Remus was right. She'd have to, at some point, work with James, now was as good a time as any.

"All right, but you owe me."

Remus just smiled and Lily went to join James on the other side. James was standing with his arms folded across his chest and looking completely innocent, watching as the second last pair were crossing the hole.

"Looks like you need a partner?" Lily said coming to a stop next to him.

"Yeah I suppose I do." James said casually, not looking at Lily.

At this, Amy Smith, that was stand a few paces away, suddenly looked up. "Oh, James if you need a partner, I'll go with you. I don't mind" she said, flashing him a winning smile.

James looked slightly shocked. "Oh, hmm, thanks Amy but I'm going to go with Lily."

Amy looked slightly disappointed but said nothing.

Lily and James waited for the last team to finish before each stepping onto a cable. Lily held onto James' forearms, while he held her just behind her elbows, balancing each other well. Slowly, very slowly they started to move alone the cables.

About half way along, right in the middle on the mud hole, they paused. James smiled at Lily reassuringly and Lily was surprised that she was smiling back. She felt strangely safe in his strong grip.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a bee started buzzing around Lily's head. She was highly allergic to bee stings and if she had to admit it, a little scared of them too. She immediately let go off James' arms and pushed herself backward, leaping from the cable and just barely landing on the side of the hole. James, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He lost his balance with the sudden disappearance of his partner and fell forward, landing in the mud.

When he came back up, he was covered in thick, sloppy, brown mud causing Lily to forget about the bee. "Oh, James. I'm so sorry."

James heaved himself out of the hole, wiping his face as best as he possibly could with his muddy hands. "Do you mind if I go change?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Sooo, what you think? Review please. Oh and sorry I'm updating so late in the week, life's just been hectic.**

**Please please review!!!**

**Vonbon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind battles and a pool

**AN: THANK YOU so much to the people that reviewed!! Each of you that reviewed have just won an all expenses paid trip with a James of your choice:) If you would like to win this fantastic prize please please review!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Lily felt horrible about letting James fall in the mud. James had gone back to camp ahead, caked in mud. When the rest of them got back to the tents Lily went to look for James. She found him in the boys' tent.

He was standing with his back to her when she entered, wearing a pair of surf shorts and black t-shirt. "James, I'm sorry" Lily said, taking a few steps closer.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

As Lily got closer she could see that he had numerous cuts, scratches and grazes along his arms. Some looked serious. They must have come from the twigs in the mud.

She felt a new surge of guilt. "You're hurt" she said as she stepped next to him and started examining his arms.

"Oh, these, it's, it's just scratch. It's fine." James replied, wiping some blood from a particularly deep cut.

"No, it's not. These need to be cleaned." Lily said. "Sit on the bed, I'll be back in a sec."

Lily fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom. When Lily returned to the tent James was taking a splinter of wood out of his hand.

"Ok, I am just going to use some of disinfectant to clean them."

Lily placed some of the disinfectant on the cotton wool and then on the cuts. She could feel him tense as she rubbed the blood and dirt out of the cuts. She had, after 15 minutes, cleaned all the cuts she could see on his arms and legs.

"Is there any more I need to clean?"

"I think there are some on my back"

James just pulled up the back of his shirt. Lily could see a few cuts on his back and felt absolutely horrific.

"You will need to take off your shirt, otherwise this stuff is going to get on it."

James obeyed and Lily took in a sharp breath! He was HOT!

His chest was a lining of muscles and his stomach, a six pack! It was that type of muscles you see on a soccer player or rugby hunk. Quiddich had served him well.

Lily realized that she was still staring. She quickly occupied herself with the disinfectant bottle, praying that he hadn't noticed. Lily pulled herself together and blushing a deep crimson, carried on cleaning the last of the wounds on his back.

"Thank you, Lily. That feels much better."

"Your welcome, I need to go and make lunch before the others start eating the furniture."

With that Lily leaped to her feet and rushed from the tent.

* * *

Voice 1: You did not like that. He's James Bloody Potter, for heaven's sake!

Voice 2: Who are you trying to kid? He's hot!

Lily was standing at the kitchen counter, chopping tomatoes and having a horrible internal battle.

Voice 1: No, I have standards. You do not like him. Do you hear me Lily, you don't.

Voice 2: Six pack, gorgeous brown eyes, that hair…

Voice 1: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Voice 2: But he's being so sweet and gentlemanly and interesting and normal.

Voice 1: But you can't have a conversation with him, he's too immature.

Voice 2: Didn't you have a conversation with him last night?

Voice 1: Well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Voice 2: Good thing he ain't a dog then, huh? He's a guy, a really, really cute gu-

Voice 1: No, stop it. He is James Bloody Potter. He's arrogant, self-centered, pompous, manipulative, mean, spiteful, stupid-

Voice 2: -sweet, cute, hot, funny, attractive, charming, yummy-

Voice 1: -selfish, egotistic, narcissistic, conceited, bigheaded, overconfident, vain-

Voice 2: -handsome and gorgeous.

Voice 1: But you won't have anything to do with him.

Voice 2: Yet.

* * *

Although Lily did her best to keep her thoughts from drifting to James throughout the lunch, she couldn't help but notice little details, like the way his smiled at her in thanks when she passed him a plate or the way he stacked his sandwich in colour order or how he laughed heartily at Remus' joke about a egg, a hag and a pub owner. But what she couldn't forget most was the tingling feeling that his touch left on her skin as he brushed past her.

What was wrong with her? You only act this way when you've fallen for someone and Lily was quite sure she hadn't fallen for James Potter. Maybe this was the reflection of her liking for somebody else, anybody else.

Lily sat brushing her fingertips over the spot on her hand where James had touched her, unconsciously. When she noticed this, she immediately busied herself with the cleaning up, while the rest went to change into swimwear.

As soon as the dishes were done and everyone had reassembled in the lounging tent, they set off for the farm dam. It was about a ten minute walk from the tents but this time they didn't have to climb over any barbed wire.

Lily did not swim in public, it was a way of life for her and if she did it was in a baggy T-shirt and long shorts. She was, as most girls her age, rather self-conscience of her body.

But somehow today she didn't feel like being slowed down by heavy, wet clothes. Instead she wore her favorite bikini; it was yellow with black trim that Heather had made her buy on a shopping trip, a few weeks ago. She thought she looked okay-ish in it although she still wore a pair of surf shorts over it.

The dam had a wall around it on three sides and the last side gradually sloped to the water. The sloping side was covered in thick beach like sand so they where able to lie on it. The dam's water was crystal clear as it came from an underground source.

Most of the girls spread out their towels on the side, while the guys proceeded to dunk each other. Lily kept the strappy shirt she was wearing over her bikini on, while lazing on her towel talking to Ashley and Stacy about the coming year.

Lily could see James' messy hair disappear under the water as four guy tried to dunk him. Lily smiled to herself as she continued chatting away, every so often throwing a glance in James' direction.

James caught Lily's eye a few times and flashed his most charming smile, making her melt.

After about an hour Lily started to feel like she was frying and dutifully got up to take a quick swim. She checked that no one was looking and slipped of her shirt.

She made a dash for the water and as she started to splash into the water. She was half way in when James and Remus swam towards her, both wearing mischievous grins. Lily knew what they were thinking.

"Don't you dare!" Lily gasped as they both disappeared under the water.

She had barely time to react when two pairs of strong hands lifted her off her feet and rather gracefully dunked her head under the water. When she emerged from the water, James smiled at her wickedly.

Lily said nothing but returned the smile before splashing them both so furiously that they spat out large amounts of water when she finally stopped.

This dunk-splashing continued for a while, both parties having fun. Eventually when Lily started to feel chilly she left the water, being joined by James. Lily lay on her towel absorbing the warm sun rays and talking to James and Kevin Quirke about Quidditch.

Lily playfully teased them by saying that Quidditch was a stupid game and delighting in their stunned face and quick retaliations about the importance of Quidditch on a global scale.

After a while Kevin drifted away and Lily was left talking to James, feeling quite content.

James was being regular again. It was working. Lily was laughing at his jokes and smiling as they spoke about stuff, just stuff. They were only interrupted once by Amy Smith who asked James to help put sun block on her back, while batting her eyelashes at him.

James looked slightly uncomfortable as he rubbed the sun block onto her back and immediately turned back to Lily the moment he was finished. This seemed to annoy Amy as she went to sit with her friends again.

The afternoon quickly faded and as they walked back to campsite James resisted the temptation to reach out and hold Lily's hand, although they were both wishing the other one would just do it.

* * *

**I'm so sorry i only updated now. i know i said i'd update once a week but we've just moved house so it's still a mission to find my computer under all the boxes.**

**what did you think of this chapter? please review. I've resorted to bribery. All those that review will win a Date with the ever loveable James Potter, shirt is optional.**

**from **

**Vonbon**


	5. Chapter5:Spin the bottle is a great game

**A/N: You guys Rock! Thanks so much to all of those that reviewed!! This Chapter is dedicated to LadyKnightSusan cos she gave me the idea for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Remus was lying on his bunk, reading a book.

"Remus, can I talk to you?"

He looked up to see a rather excited Lily smiling at him.

"Um, yeah" he dropped his book and swung his legs over the side. "What's up?"

"Not here" Lily said biting her lip slightly.

Remus rose in eyebrow in question and jumped from his bunk, landing next to Lily. She took him by the hand and led him out of the tent and into the wood. When they were a good distance from the tents she turned and smiled at him.

"You're like really good friends with James, right?"

"Yes" Remus replied, rather wearily.

"And he talks to you about a lot of stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well," Lily hesitated, looking down at her feet. "Does James really like of me?" she looked up, her emerald eyes gleaming in the last bit of the setting sun.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding! He worships the ground you walk on! He's head over heels for you. If I've ever had a conversation with him where he hasn't mention you name at least once… hold on, there aren't any. He really likes you, Lily. He really does." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"So I'm not just another girl to him?"

"You never were and you never will be."

A smile spread across Lily's face. This was what she'd been hoping he'd say. This was the final conformation that James really wasn't a bad guy.

Remus looked at her in question. "Why all these sudden questions?"

Lily gave a rather school-girlish giggle, something she had never done before. "I think I may have, somehow, fallen for him." Lily couldn't suppress a grin. "It just, he seems to have grown up a lot over the summer and he's really being sweet and…" Lily was lost in her thoughts.

Remus smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've finally succumb to his rather, interesting charm."

* * *

That evening, after dinner, they all played board games in teams. It was loads of fun, everyone enjoying themselves thoroughly. James and Lily had teamed up in one of the trivia games and had won quite a few places ahead of everyone else.

"So what's next?" Lily asked, feeling rather competitive.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Amy said, eying James.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one wants to play that." Lily said, laughing.

At this, there was a sudden outburst.

"Come on, Lily."

"Yeah."

"I'll play."

"Me too."

"I'm game."

Rather taken aback Lily allowed the game to commence and took up her place outside the circle. This wasn't really her game.

Remus grabbed a Butterbeer bottle of the table and placed it in the center of the circle.

"Everyone know the rules?" He asked, looking around the circle. "First kiss is on the mouth, second using tongue, blah, blah, blah. So who's first?"

Almost at once Amy grabbed the bottle and spun it. With disappointment impressed upon her face, it landed on Damian Fredricks.

Glaring at him as if it were his fault, she pecked him on the mouth and swiftly moved away again.

And so it went on, here and there a couple kissing more passionately or in the unfortunate event of it stopping on two guys a friendly, yet rather uncomfortable hand shake was traded.

Alex and Cathy, Nick and Stacy, Damian and Kevin, Vicky and Samuel,

Susan and Ashley, Amy and Jack, Christy and Remus, Nancy and Jared, Mark and Kevin, Mark and Christy, Susan and Jack, Samuel and Vicky, Cathy and Damian, Amy and Jared, Nancy and Nick.

Lily enjoyed simply watching but took no part in the game, in case.

In a rather memorable turn when it landed on James and Remus, James grabbed Remus and planted a large, wet one on his cheek to great amusement of the audience.

Catching Lily off guard, Ashley perused to join the game. Although slightly furious with herself, she joined the circle.

Six rounds later it was her turn. Reluctantly she spun the bottle. As it twirled slower Lily held her breath.

_Please not on Potter, please. _She prayed silently. _I can't kiss him now, not in front of everyone. Please._

But fate had dealt a cruel hand. It spun ever slower and landed immediately in front of James.

"Shit" She breathed inaudibly. With the large crowd watching intently, Lily moved forward, until she was kneeing in front of James.

James' heart was hammering so hard in his chest, he was sure Lily would be able to hear.

_Keep a level head James. She's not really going to kiss you. You're going to wake up now. Anyway it just a game._

She was kneeing in front of him, biting her lip nervously. She leaned slightly forward and he did the same.

Biting her lip, one last time, she put her lips to his. The contact sent a sensation through her body, warming it from head to toe, making the hair in the back of her neck stand on end.

She pulled back.

_Okay, wow! _She had not expected that.

Still kneeing in from of him, she brushed her fingertips over her tingling lips. James was looking her dead in the eye, desperately trying to read her expression. Had she felt the same feeling he had?

"All that from a peck?" was her last coherent thought, before pulling him by the collar towards her again.

His lips were soft and warm, his kiss passionate and enthusiastic. Her body was relaxed and welcoming, her kiss longing. James deepened the kiss creating shivers and tingles across Lily's body. She was completely lost to the rest of the world.

Wolf whistles and cat call echoed around them. Lily and James had hardly noticed. Lily had slid her arms around James' neck and he had his hands on her hips.

They only broke apart once they were both in need of air.

"Oh, get a room!" someone laughed behind them, while someone else made a comment about not knowing they were allowed two kisses per turn.

Lily looked at James, and said in a barely audible whisper "Your turn."

* * *

Slowly the people drifted off to bed. As Nancy Bell left the tent, bidding them goodnight, Lily and James were left alone sitting on a squishy couch in front of the fire. They needed to talk.

James stretched his arms above his head and let them rest on the back of the couch, while Lily folded her legs underneath her.

"Well, I think today was more of a success than yesterday, don't you? Lily asked, making polite small talk. She did not want to be the one to bring up the subject.

"Most definitely. Well, with the exception of you dropping me in the mud." James added playfully.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject. She still had a surge of guilt when she thought of the how she had let him fall.

"Sure."

Lily got up and strolled to the kitchen. While she made the hot chocolate, James ruffled his hair again and gave his teeth a quick brush over to make sure there was nothing in them.

"Here you go. It's not as good as yours, but I think I do a pretty good job at masking it with the mini marshmallows." Lily handed him a mug and sat down again, this time far closer to him.

A rush of delight spread through his body. He took a sip of the hot chocolate. It really wasn't all that great but the marshmallows helped sweeten it. Lily turned to look at him, noticing that he had ruffled his hair again but this time she did not feel a note of annoyance but thought it rather endearing. Smiling to herself she turned and starred into the flames.

"Lily?"

"Hmm"

"You know I really like you, right?"

Lily looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but at the mug in his hands.

"Yeah."

"And that I'd never do anything to hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Lily frowned in confusion. "You're sorry about liking me?"

"No" James looked up. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass. You know, showing off the whole time and pulling all those pranks. I was just trying to get your attention. Clearly not the right way to go about it."

"But not all the pranks were to get my attention."

"Yeah, some were just kinda guys being stupid, but the ones we pulled in front of you were to get you attention. I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

James hesitated. He actually didn't have the answer to that one. Why hadn't he just spoken to her? That would have been the logical thing to do.

"I don't know." He said slowly.

Lily smiled. It was odd to see him like this. Completely honest and even a bit vulnerable. It was seriously attractive.

"I just wanna say that-" But James was cut off by Lily.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again." She said, as she leaned forward.

* * *

**A/N: Now I must ask you opinion! What did you guys think? Oh and please tell me about any ideas you had about things that you'd like to see in coming chapters. I'd really appreciate it!! So Review!!!**

**Everyone that reviews will get to play spin the bottle with a James or Remus of choice!!**

**From**

**VonBon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast disaster

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! You guys Rock! Now on to business- it a new chapter!!!! This one is just a fun kinda chapter! Hope you like! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Breakfast Disaster**

As the final day of the camp dawned, Lily woke up feeling as if she had received every type of good news at once. She couldn't believe the events of the previous night.

Covering her mouth to muffle the sound, she giggled. Last night she had kissed James Potter. Not the conceited and arrogant one, but the sweet and hot James Potter.

Although it was still very early and none of the other girls were awake yet, Lily hurriedly got dressed and left the tent.

She had decided to make a complete and absolutely fabulous breakfast for the last day. Bacon, eggs, French toast, kippers, muffins, porridge, sausages and chips.

She started taking bowls and pans out of the kitchen cupboard, got half way and realized that she didn't know where to start. She stood for a second contemplating where to start and drumming her finger on the counter top. Surely the muffins would take the longest, she'd start there.

She pulled a large bowl toward her and a measuring jug. She bent down and retrieved the flour and other ingredients from the cupboard as well a cookbook she had packed in, just in case. Turning the pages until she reached the recipe. There was no way that muffins could be this complicated.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." She breathed as she started sieving flour.

An hour and a half later she was no close to having a breakfast than when she started. She had dropped the muffin mixture and it had splattered across most of the kitchen. She had some how managed to burn the chip into charcoal and turned the eggs into rubber. The bacon was what some people might call 'a tad too crispy" and the kippers were burnt on the outside but raw in the middle. The only thing she had not yet managed to screw up was the French toast but only because she hadn't made yet.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face and almost screaming frustration, she flopped into a chair. She dropped her head to her arms and sighed.

This was an "absolutely fabulous" breakfast, she thought sarcastically.

At that exact moment James came strolling into the tent. At the sight of Lily he smiled and came up behind her. She had not seen or heard him come in so he took great delight in whispering softly into her ear "Good morning Gorgeous."

Without returning the greeting or lifting her head, she asked "Can you cook?"

Slightly taken aback he answered "Hmm, I think so."

Lily looked up. "I need your help, please." At the sight of Lily's desperation, James agreed. He walked to the kitchen to inspect the damage. Looking into the pot containing what looked rather a lot like lumpy cement (the porridge) and nibbling at the corner of a piece of kipper, James realized the severity of the task ahead.

Lily got up and came to stand next to him, her cheek smeared with batter and her hair streaked with flour.

"I really am a good cook. I don't know what happened today." Lily breathed.

James smiled at her and went to throw the porridge out.

* * *

Half an hour later, when the campers had started to stir, Lily and James surveyed their efforts and a horrific sight greeted them. They had not so much fixed the damage that Lily had created but rather worsened the situation, well if possible. 

Running his hands through his hair, James asked "So, are we going to feed them that or make them forage for food?"

"Well, actually…" Lily stopped, a thought had struck her but she couldn't do that. Could she?

James looked at her, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "I know what you thinking- Food fight!"

"What, no. NO! I was thinking more along the lines of giving it some help."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm a witch, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I am of age, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we are allowed to use magic in emergency situations, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, wouldn't possible starvation constitutes an emergency?"

"Do you think that's wise?" James looked at her with what would have been a concerned looked, had it not been for his own desire to perform magic.

"It's not wise or smart but it's an escape route!"

"Okay." James nodded curtly and from his back pocket pulled his wand. Lily pulled hers from her jean pocket and together they started casting a transfiguration spell. They made quick work of it (they were of course the best in the year) and Lily was pleased to find the result to be what she had originally hoped for.

They placed the dishes in the warming oven and Lily smiled at James.

"Thank-you."

"It was my pleasure" James said, returning a cheeky smile and pulling Lily towards him by the waist. Lily did not protest, as she would normally have, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

James bent down to kiss her but Lily bit her lip and looked up at him.

"James?"

James closed his eyes in rejection but quickly opened them again, so that Lily would not notice.

"Yes?"

"Can we just take this slow? It's just till I've figured it out."

The previous night they had come to some unspoken agreement that they were now dating but the details had not been established. Lily just needed some time to figure out how she felt, what she felt. She had so far realized that she did like him, but the situation was a little more complicated than that.

"Oh, okay, yeah, sure." Bitter disappointment pulsed through James' body.

Lily sensed this and quickly added "It's not that I don't like you, I do. It's just I need time to get use to not hating you but that's, it, it's a good thing."

"It's fine. I completely understand." James said quickly, not making eye contact with Lily.

So close but yet so far, James thought. He had her but he couldn't kiss her. He loved her but she was getting use to not hating him. A small voice in the back of his head echoed "But you have her".

Lily noted the disappointment in James' face and couldn't help but think about what he had said last night. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"James? I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." He let go of her waist and turned to the counter to switch on the kettle. This was different rejection, it wasn't hatred that spurred it on but it was the slow progression from hatred that made this rejection more painful.

* * *

After breakfast (which was thoroughly enjoy, thanks to the bit of help it received) the camper went to pack. There had been a number of activities planned but owing to it suddenly turning overcast they were abandoned. 

James seemed to have taken Lily's request a little deeper that she had intended it. He hadn't looked at all at her throughout the course of breakfast, hardly lifting his eyes from his plate at all. He hadn't spoken a word to her and left the tent in a hurry when they were dismissed to go pack.

Lily sat cross-legged on the couch, starring down at her hands. She had not meant for this to happen. Remus came wondering into the tent carrying crockery that had accumulated in the boys' tent over the last two days. Seeing Lily, he set them down and joined her on the couch.

"What happened?" He questioned, looking sincerely at her, much like an older brother.

"All I asked was that we take it slow. I didn't mean that he should ignore me." Lily felt a little lump rise in her throat as she starred down at her hands.

"You do understand how he feels right now?"

Lily shook her head.

"Well, he's been chasing after you for ages and then you finally, you know, feel the same. He was over the moon last night. I hardly got any sleep with him bouncing off the walls." Remus smile at her. "But then you kinda back off, as if you having second thoughts, like you discarding him again."

"But I'm not. It's just more complicated that he sees it. The whole thing started so quickly. Two days ago, I was threatening to kill him, now…"

"I know, he's just sulking, he'll be over it by lunch, trying to corner you again. It'll all work out." Remus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as though trying to reassure her of his last sentence. "I hope" he thought silently.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to applaud those of you that reviewed!! It is thanks to them that I braved the weather this morning to find a computer so I could post this. **

**What you think? Was it okay? Was it Bad? Please review and if you guys have ideas for the story line or things you think should happen, I'd love them. **

**If I get more reviews I may update sooner, just a thought. ;)**

**Vonbon**


	7. Chapter 7: Call me

**A/n: thanks to the people that reviewed, you guys rock!! this chapter follows on right after the last. And away we go…**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Remus knew his friend exceptionally well. By lunchtime, James was joking and laughing and throwing cheeky smiles Lily's way.

After lunch, they had their last talk. Lily shared some of her ideas about what she'd like the prefect body to do this year and was tremendously surprised when almost everyone else came up with their own ideas.

As Lily was standing in front, she noticed Amy Smith moving ever closer to James, batting her eyelashes and laughing hysterically at his comments even though they were not meant as jokes. She felt a surge of annoyance towards her. What was she doing?!

Lily's attention was drawn away from them as Jack and Vicky engaged her in conversation, all the while still throwing dirty looks in Amy's direction.

* * *

James had noticed Amy moving closer to him on the couch too. He was use to girls acting like this around him but did she have to do it now?

In fact, the entire camp she had acted like this. Pushing people out of the way to sit next to him at meal times, offering to be his partner in most games and activities, asking his opinion on every little thing that was said and done.

He edged further away from her, trying to seem as natural as possible. He really didn't want Lily to see this.

"Who'd like coffee, I'm making?" James had finally jumped off couch and leaping to his feet, he quickly made his way to the kitchen and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily's body relax and Amy's tense.

* * *

"Oh Lily, I really had a great time. It was so much fun." Christy hugged her and smiling broadly stepped into the emerald flames.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." Mark said as he hitched his bag a little higher on his shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you on the train then." He too stepped into the flames.

The air was filled with goodbye calls as the campers bid each other farewell. Some more excited about the end of the camp than others, Lily was one of those.

Although she had enjoyed it, it had been a lot of work and she was exhausted.

As the last couple of people disappeared from the tent Lily took out her wand and started packing the food into boxes. Remus and James were the only ones left with her. They had offered to help pack up the tents for her and she wasn't complaining.

"Okay, the two sleeping tents are packed; it's just this one left."

As Lily, Remus and James continued to pack up the tent James sent Lily cheeky looks while Lily just smiled sweetly at him as if she didn't know what he was on about. Remus just laughed silently as he could see that Lily could be a real tease. By the time the tents were packed up Lily's father had arrived to pick her up.

"Well that is that. Not so bad, hey?" Lily asked.

"It was actually really good."

"Yeah, thanks."

In turn each of the boys hugged her, James a little longer and more affectionately.

"How are you two getting home?" Lily inquired.

"Well you see James has his Apparition license and he agreed to take me home." Remus explained.

"Oh, well in that case, bye guys, see at the station." Lily said, as she got into the passenger seat of the car. Remembering something, she hopped out of the car and ran up to James. Handing him a piece of parchment with six numbers upon it, she whispered into his ear "Call me."

She climbed back into the car and as they drove away she saw James and Remus instantly disappear behind them.

"Well that boy with the dark hair seems nice." Her father said, as they sped down the road.

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Lily said starring out the window but not really seeing.

* * *

When Lily arrived home, she did the instinctive thing, called Heather.

"Hello, Heather. I've got to tell you…"

After explaining, in great detail, her weekend, Heather replied "Lily Evens, I'm shocked. What do you think you're doing? That boy's nothing but trouble."

"Heather," Lily said smiling "He's changed, you'll see."

"I seriously doubt that. Lily, I forbid you to see that boy."

Lily laughed. "Oh Heather. Just give him a chance. He's different, I promise."

* * *

**A/n: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about the tremendous wait. Please forgive me! Life is hectic, exams and all. But to make up for it I'll post another chapter on Monday.**

**Please review, I like and appreciate reviews, they give me inspiration. And ideas, please send me ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapters and I'll see if I can work them in somewhere!!**

**Vonbon ;) **


	8. Chapter 8: A train experience

**A/n: Uhm, I think you know the drill

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

This was weird, very, very weird. Lily was walking down Platform Nine and Three-Quarters hand in hand with James Potter.

They were being stared at. James hadn't seemed to notice, but Lily had noticed the many filthy, dirty, looks of hatred and loath she was getting.

As they passed, girls hid behind their hands and started to whisper to each other. Lily had expected this, she had after all sworn a million times that James Potter was the foulest form of human and that she would rather suffer death-inducing paper cuts over her entire body than came within ten feet of him.

Lily was glad to get onto the train and away from the whispering and hissing. James had already taken their trunks to one of the larger compartments which could seat six people, (large enough for James and the Marauders and Lily and Heather). Lily took a seat while James stowed away the last of the luggage.

"Now that we are alone…" James pulled Lily to her feet and gently started placing warm kisses down her neck.

"Hmm" Lily sighed, she draped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the closeness of James.

Heather appeared at the compartment door.

"Lily!" she squeaked, rushing over to hug her best friend.

Lily returned the hug, most glad to see her friend. She had not seen her since the second week of the holidays as her and her family had gone to tour Europe. She had not changed a bit, with the exception of her tan being deepened slightly. Long blonde hair, streaked with bits of brown, astonishing, bright, blue eyes and a very warm expression.

James hung his head and took up a seat as the girls began exchanging holiday news and gossip. _Will they never get peace?_ he thought.

"Oh my gosh, how have you been? How was your trip? Tell me everything." Lily gushed.

Out of the corner James turned and greeted Heather, "Hey Heather. Have a good holiday?"

Heather had hardly noticed his presence until it had been drawn to him.

"Oh, it's you." Heather said, eyeing him. Seeing the look on Lily's face warning her to be nice she replied the greeting, though with slight annoyance, "Hello James. My holiday was great, yours?"

"Mine was superb."

Heather turned back to Lily and resumed their previous conversation. Soon the train filled up and the whistle sounded. Sirius, Remus and Peter had joined them in the compartment.

Round about midday, Lily, James and Remus left the compartment and went to the prefects' compartment, a carriage up. Heather was slightly infuriated at being felt alone with the Marauders but held her tongue and simple sat slumped in her seat, huffing.

As the Head Boy and Girl, Lily and James were meant to have a brief meeting with the prefects before, every so often, patrolling the corridors.

Lily was rather surprised at James. He showed enthusiasm and took charge of the meeting for the very beginning. When the meeting had ended Lily and James set of on the first patrol of the corridors, while the other wondered back to their own compartments.

* * *

"But I'm simply meeting a demand. Its good business skills I'm building here."

"Lenny, I'm going to be quite frank with you, No! You cannot sell Teacher-eating plants! It's against the rules. Besides let me see this _fantastic _merchandise."

Reluctantly the second year handed over a few small plants that he was hiding under his seat. Lily carefully examined them.

"These are ordinary Carrot Puff plants with thorns pasted on the bark. The most they can do is make you nose itch. I'm sorry Lenny but I'm confiscation these. Don't let me catch you selling these again."

"Oh come on love, I thought we had something special. You can't do this to me."

"You're right Lenny, we did have something special, but" Lily wiped a non-existent tear away "its over now." Lily picked up about a dozen small plants and left the compartment.

Behind her, she would hear Lenny say to his friends "She's amazing, I'm going to marry her one day."

Smiling to herself, she made her way to the prefects' compartment to stow away the confiscated items, hoping to find James there. She was slightly disappointed to find that there was nobody in the compartment when she arrived.

As Lily placed the plants in the large, over flowing crate marked "Confiscated", she heard the compartment door slid open behind her.

"Your fantastic when you all authority-ish." Somebody whispered into her ear.

"Is that right?"

"Hmmm. You know, Lenny's right, you are amazing."

"I am incredible, aren't I?" she teased. "You know, some people would call you a stalker for hiding in the shadows and listening to my conversations.

"I call it being a concerned friend."

Lily turned and looked into the face of her former best friend. "You can't keep doing this Sev."

"I just wanted to come and talk to you, see how your holiday was."

"Then come and talk to me, don't hide in the shadows. It's creepy."

"Yeah well, that's what I am, creepy. Oh and I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

Lily thought back to the previous year when Severus Snape, the man she had thought to be her best friend, had call her a Mudblood. She had sworn never to speak to him again but had broken that promise within a few months. She seemed to be going back on a lot of her promises lately.

"Well people change." She replied, bending down to make a note in the register about what had been confiscated and to whom it had belonged to.

"They most certainly do. I hear you're dating that git Potter."

Lily rounded on him again. "Yes, I am. And he really isn't such a bad guy, Sev."

"Yeah, well, a leopard doesn't exactly change its spot."

Lily felt anger begin to brew just below the surface. How dare he?! They weren't close anymore, hardly even friends. He had no right to judge or deliver comment.

"You right, they don't. By the way, how are those Death Eater buddies of yours?"

Severus was about to retort, when James walked in. "Lily, you ready to go back to the compartment?"

"Yes, I most certainly am." Lily gave Severus a cold look and crossed the compartment to James.

"Ah Snivellus-" James began but was pulled out of the compartment by Lily.

* * *

"Do you want me to hex him for you?" James offered.

"No, I don't want you to hex him, your head boy for goodness sake. I just can't believe he thinks he can ridicule what I do! Maybe when we were still good friends he could offer constructive criticism, but who the hell does he think he is! Ahrrrr!" Lily burst out in frustration.

James looked at Lily sympathetically, as she strode back and forth past him in the empty compartment they found.

"He has no right to meddle in my life after what he did! He's, he's, he's agrrrr!"

James looked at her, rose from his seat and hugged her closely. Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be shouting at you. You didn't do anything. All you've been doing is being wonderful and fantastic and lovely. I just don't want the rest of our relationship to be full of people ridiculing us."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nobody else does. I am a pretty good shot at turning people into ferrets."

Lily, resting her chin on his chest, looked up at James and smiled. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"I do what I can." James returned the smile. Lily raised herself on her toes and kissed James lightly.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! They were wonderful and fantastic and lovely!! ;) and as i promised i added another chapter today.**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it okay? I'd love your thoughts ******

**Vonbon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: don't own it**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After Lily had calmed herself, she and James returned to the compartment with the others. Lily sat with James' arm draped around her shoulder.

They all enjoyed the remained of the trip, laughing and joking and occasionally when the conversation ran dry, Sirius would make a rather random statement which would spark off the next.

Even Heather seemed to be enjoying herself, teasing Sirius. Lily could see that even against Heather's own better judgment, she found the dark-haired, blue-eyed Sirius intoxicating.

Sirius seemed to feel the same about Heather, after all he always liked the lookers.

Around about three that afternoon, the witch with the food trolley came past for the last time. The boys had been complaining all day that they were starving and again bought most of the remaining sweets.

Lily sat scooping the cream out of a Cauldron Cake with her finger, when the sudden urge to pop a dollop of it on James nose overwhelmed her.

He looked slightly shocked for a moment, before he tried to like it off; however, he was part of that 91 of people that can't lick their noses.

Lily smiled at him as he rubbed the cream off his nose. "That wasn't very nice." James teased.

"Really, I thought it was quite amusing."

"Hmmm, do you still if I do this." James scooped a small amount of cream with is free hand and traced it along the bridge of Lily's nose.

"Oh, now you in for it." Lily scooped more cream and smudged it over James' cheek.

James retaliated by splotching cream on Lily's own cheek. Before Lily could act again, James had grabbed her arm. She gave him a playful dirty look and wriggled in an effect to come free.

"James, let go."

"No."

"Now."

"Say please."

"Please."

"With sugar lumps on top."

"With sugar lumps on top."

"Now give me a kiss."

"No, this is black mail."

"But you want to."

"Well not anymore."

"Ha, so you did want to."

"James, let go of me immediately!"

James finally complied and as Lily sat up, she removed her wand from her pocket and in a smooth gliding motion over her face, vanished the cream from her face.

"Are you going to do the same for me?" James inquired.

"No, you were mean to me." Lily pouted at him.

James threw his hands up in disbelief. "I give up."

* * *

"The fifth years will take the first years across the lake." Lily announced to her friends as they began to board coaches to the castle. Lily was thankful that she wasn't one of the first years or the fifth years at this very moment.

Although it was not storming yet, heavy storm clouds had gathered and the wind was picking up. Lily, James, Peter and Remus got into one of the coaches.

"Heather and I'll catch the next one James." Sirius said, throwing a wink at his friend.

"Oh, very well." James sighed, with a mischievous smile.

The coach lurched forward and it passengers could feel it sway in the speeding winds. Lily leaned forward to look out the window and see the magnificent Hogwarts castle grow bigger and bigger as they drew nearer, its many windows glowing with golden light.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Lily said.

"Yes, it is." James whispered in her ear.

Lily turned. "You aren't even looking out the window."

"I know."

Lily felt warmth spread over her and a smile grow on her face.

"You know, James Potter, flattery will get you everything." Lily leaned over and kissed him, softly and sweetly.

The other passengers just rolled their eyes and Remus hide behind a book, smirking.

"Ah, young love." Remus mocked from behind his book.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, Moony." James retorted, stretching and allowing his arm to come to a rest around Lily's shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, Lily and James were quickly spotted by Professor Gringal, the academics head. She was a short, plump women, with frizzy blonde hair which she tied back to form a kind of pompom at the back of her head. Although she wasn't very strict, she was able to maintain control and order with ease and was hardly ever seen without her trademark smile.

"I must speak to both of you, immediately. Please follow me."

She rushed them off to her study on the second floor. When they entered, a fire was already ablaze in the grate.

Professor Gringal took a seat at her desk and gestured for them to do the same.

"Well, I'll jump right to it. As the Head prefects of this school, there are certain obligations which fall upon your shoulders. One of these is the Prefects Exchange Program, the PEP for short. The Head prefects of each magical school will visit and stay at another school for a few day. This is to help international magical cooperation and for us to learn more about different cultures etcetera, etcetera. I'm not going to go into all the detail. You will have a meeting will Professor Scott from Exchange board tomorrow evening at eight o'clock sharp in my office and he'll explain the rest. Next week you two will be making your first exchange. Uhm, any questions? Good. You may go to the feast now; I have urgent business to attend to."

Slightly flabbergasted , the pair got up and left the office.

"Well, that was odd." James exclaimed once they were out of earshot.

"I know. She seemed in such a hurry. She didn't even wait for us to answer. She probably under a lot of stress right know. I heard that her brother-in-law was arrested for practicing the Dark Arts during the summer." Lily replied as they made their way to the Great Hall. They had barely been inside Prof. Gringal's office for a minute before they were dismissed again.

"Yeah, but this exchange thing sounds cool. It'll be like mini holidays, visiting these other schools, won't it."

"I hardly think that we'll just lounge about. But yeah, touring the world with you would definitely be cool."

* * *

The feast had not yet started when Lily and James arrived in the Great Hall. Lily found Heather sitting next to Sirius about half way up the Gryffindor table. Sirius had his arm draped around her shoulder and was whispering something in her ear.

"Well, that was quick." Lily said as she and James took seats opposite them.

Heather looked up and simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

At the same time Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. The murmur of the students immediately subsided.

"The Sorting is about to begin." And with that he took his seat again.

A long stream of windswept first years enter the hall and Lily diverted her attention.

* * *

"I still can't believe that the Head Prefects get their own private sleeping quarters and bathroom. It certainly pays off to be a suck up, doesn't it." Lily gushed. She and James were on there way to their new dormitory on the fifth floor. It was behind the portrait of Ester the Earnest.

"Kumquat." James said as they reached the portrait and it swung forward.

"Wow!" James and Lily exclaimed in unison as they entered the room.

The room that they walked into was clearly not used by the masses. Although it had much the same layout as the Gryffindor common room the furniture was in a much better state and the finishings far more lavish.

The room was decorated in the school colours and one of the walls was covered in small bronze plaques with the head prefects names on it, all the way back to the eighth century. The carpets were a thick, luscious emerald green colour, complimented with a handsome gold fireplace. There was two magnificent armchairs and rather comfortable looking sofa in front of the fire. A large round table stood in the one corner with a chest of draws next to it and the high windows on the opposite wall looked out over most of the grounds. Three doors lead off the main room, one to each of the bedrooms and the other to a bathroom that they would be sharing.

"Whoa, this is so awesome." Lily said as she took up a seat on the sofa. "Oh, this is comfortable." Lily closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she slipped off her shoes.

James took a seat next to her. "Oh my gosh, it's like sitting on a cloud."

"Hmmm, and do you know what would make it heaven?"

"Oh, I think I do."

Lily accepted the kiss and returned it.

Bliss.

* * *

**A/n****: hello there all you fine people! So what did you think about this chapter? I'd love it if you'd review! And to those of you that reviewed last time thanks!!!!!!**

**Well merry Christmas to you all!!!**

**Vonbon **


	10. Chapter 10: Ten minutes

**Disclaimer: okay, okay, you've caught me, I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. **

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"Lily, there are third years dueling on the second floor."

Lily had just step out of the portrait hole with James when she was ambushed by a frantic looking second year.

"Ten minutes, that's all I ask for!"

Lily thrust her book bag into James' arms and ran down the corridor with the student. "Meet you at breakfast." She called over her shoulder.

Sighing, James swung the new addition over his other shoulder, ruffled his hair and walked down to breakfast.

"She's already got you carrying her stuff?" Sirius grinned as James took a seat opposite him and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

James didn't reply but pulled a platter of bacon towards him and loaded his plate.

"She's gone to sort out a mess on the second floor." James finally replied, not looking up from his plate.

"I wasn't judging mate, just observing." James could feel the smirk on Sirius' face.

Before he could retaliate, Lily and Heather came into the hall laughing at an unheard joke.

Both slipped into the seats next to their respective boyfriends.

"Well that was eventful. Two third years got stuck into one another over some stupid Quidditch card." Lily said, as she helped herself to bacon. "Then one used an enlargement spell on the other's nose and he fought back with a reduction one on the other guy's head."

"So what now?" James inquired.

"Well the one's feeling a little down and the others light headed."

Heather burst into a renewed fit of giggles and the others joined in the laughter except for Peter who looked thoroughly confused.

Professor McGonagall came up the aisle between the two house tables, handing out timetable.

"Hey Professor M. You're looking lovely today. You do something new with your hair?" Sirius said as she got to them.

"No Mr. Black, I haven't and I haven't forgotten about the summer homework you owe me." She didn't look up from the pack of timetable she was searching through.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, I hope you remember about your meeting tonight."

"Yes, Professor. Will do."

Once McGonagall was out of earshot, Sirius muttered, "Miserable old cow."

"Heather, what you got first?" Lily asked as she examined her own timetable.

"Hmmm. Double Transfiguration, then double potions and then D.A.D.A. after lunch."

"Same as me." Lily said.

Sirius grimaced as he looked down at his own timetable.

"Who in their right mind starts off the term with a 'double potions', I mean really."

"Oh stop moaning." Heather said as she read his timetable over his shoulder. "At least we have potions together and you know Slughorn can't see to the back of his class without his glasses." She winked at him.

"Maybe I should see what else we have together." Sirius grinned and draped his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued examining her week's timetable. It wasn't too bad.

After breakfast the Gryffindores headed to Transfiguration with the exception of Peter who had failed and wasn't allowed to take NEWT level.

The Marauders and girls found seats in the middle of the class. Lily sat in between Heather and James and they waited for the class to begin.

"Good morning class." McGonagall voice reached them. "Your seventh and final year at Hogwarts will be the most difficult and challenging. At the end of this year you will sitting your NEWT Level exams and-"

* * *

Two hours later, they exited the class, exhausted by their efforts of trying to turn a cup into an owl with specific marking along its back. They had also been given a foot long essay on the correct movement need to create various marking on transfigured animals.

"I'm going to fail this year, I can sense it and then I'm going to have to work in my mom's tea shop! I'll die, I swear I'll die." Heather started, melodramatically.

Lily laughed and they started on their way to Potions.

Lily reached toward James' hand and intertwined her finger in his. James smiled at her and gave her hand a light squeeze.

When they reached dungeon class Heather and Sirius headed for the back desk, with Lily and James taking the seats in front of them and Remus to a seat to the left next to Paige Morgan, the girl he had been crushing on for quite a while. She was a Ravenclaw, very pretty, very smart.

Lily and James sat talking about what the exchange trip would be like and where they would go.

"Oh, I hope we get to go to French school, or an Italian one. It would be fabulous."

"Yeah, or a Finnish one." James remembered his trip with his parents to Finland. The women there were, well, really hot!

"Even an African or Asian school would be wonderful. The Americas. I'm sure they have such wonderful traditions and culture."

Lily sat thinking of the prospects of learning new magic from other countries. It would be wonderful to travel like that and to do it with James, it just made it all the more appealing.

Lily and James' heads were still together when Severus walked into the class with Avery. Seeing Lily and James so close, Severus dashed across the classroom and took a seat on the seat on the opposite side where Lily was not in his eye line.

Lily noticed (and though it was not in her nature) she felt a savage pleasure by this. She was still anger at him for what had happened on the train.

"All right, settle down, settle down." Professor Slughorn came waddling into the class. The silence came, although rather slower than with other teachers.

He lunged into his own rant at the importance of the NEWT Level exams. When he was finished, he set them to work on brewing a Draught of Growth (commonly known as Sketlegro).

Lily and James worked side by side. Occasionally, the one's hand would brush the other and sent chills up their backs.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the class trooped off to lunch or their dorms to put down their bag.

Lily and James walked up the stairs together. Upon getting to their dorm Lily through her bag down on the couch and waited for James.

He returned from his room, pulling a clean shirt over his head and ruffling his hair. Lily felt a sudden urge to want to touch his hair. His soft, dark hair.

As he walked past, Lily could smell him. He smelt like freshly mowed grass and something else. He smelt like grass and- grass and- grass and oranges.

It smelt so good, it made Lily's skin crawl. She wanted to be close to him, to touch him and smell him. She wanted him.

Not being able to resist the urge any longer Lily grabbed him as he walked past again and kissed him. She hung her arms around his neck and ran a hand through the hair in the nape of his neck.

James seemed rather reluctant at first by the suddenness of Lily's actions but was soon replying to her kiss wholeheartly. He allowed his one hand to rest on the small of her back, the other traveling towards her hair. He could feel her soft, smooth skin beneath her shirt.

Lily backed James into the wall behind them. They were close and Lily loved it. They broke apart for the faintest of a second to breath. James started kissing Lily's neck. Lily relished the feeling. Her hands traveled to James stomach and she could feel his well muscled body underneath his shirt. James' face traveled backed to hers and she captured his lips with hers.

Passion.

That's all that James could feel in her kiss. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted her.

_Knock _

Lily's face dropped to James' shoulder.

_Knock, knock_

"Lily, James, uhm, we have a serious problem." A voice called from the other side of the portrait hole.

"Ten minutes, it's really all I ask for." Lily mumbled into James shoulder.

She stepped back, straighter her shirt and drew her wand. She pushed open the portrait and turned to James.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, yeah." James also drew his wand and followed Lily out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Three duels, two exploding pranks, a couple of jinxed first years and eleven death-by-detentions later Lily and James finally got lunch.

"Why must they insist on trying to destroy the castle during lunch?" James slouched in his seat, rubbing his neck.

Remus looked up from his book. "Not as fun as you thought."

James didn't reply, just glare.

He guessed they didn't have must of their lunch hour left so he pulled a plate of shepherd's pie toward him and loaded his plate. Just as he was about to bring the first mouthful to his lip the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

James let out a moan of longing as he pushed the untouched plate of food away him. If only he could have ten minutes.

* * *

After the afternoon lessons, Lily immediately immersed herself in the piles of homework she received.

She went to the library solemnly, as she needed to do research for Transfiguration and Potions essays.

If she could do both of them at least half way before her meeting tonight…

She rounded the corner and was thrown back as she walked into somebody.

Landing neatly in a sitting position on the floor Lily looked up to face of a handsome Hufflepuff. He was tall, with blond hair and a deep tan, giving him the appearance of a Muggle surfer.

"Lily!" he cried in astonishment. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." He extended a hand.

"It's fine, Alex, I can do it myself." Lily pushed herself up from the floor, ignoring the still outstretched hand. "Like I'd accept anything from you." She mumbled under her breath.

"Lily, I thought we'd be, you know, okay this year. Can't we put it behind us."

"You know, Alex, I'd really liked to, but some things you just meant to hold a grudge for. Especially when said thing only happened two months ago."

Lily gave the handsome boy one last look of pure loath before turning on her heels and marching off.

* * *

**A/n: hello there!! I really liked this chapter! How about you? Was it okay? I'd really love to hear what you think about this chapter? The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. So please, please review. It would make me so happy (even bad reviews).**

**Oh, and I'd like to remind everyone that 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'.**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed last time, it is most appreciated and it made me really happy once again.**

**Now I'd like to know if there is anybody out there that could possibly be my beta. I really won't have much time this year and if someone could, you know, act as my beta and check my grammar and edit my story and do all the other things betas do, I think it would really help this story a lot. **

**So if you'd like to be my beta (it sounds like a commercial, doesn't it) please send me a review or a message or an email or something.**

**Thanks.**

**From **

**Vonbon**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: okay before you say anything, I know this is the first time I'm updating in… eight months clear throat and I'm truly sorry. I'm in my final year of high school and spare time is a luxury I don't have. I also had incredibly bad writers block. I apologize. **

**Anyway, this chapter follows on directly after the last. Hope you like. And away we go…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Fuming, Lily sat in the Library. What was it with _MEN_ lately? The root of all evil wasn't money, it was _MEN_. They were the reason so many bad things happened and more importantly, they were normally the ones to renounce all blame once the fight started.

_MEN!_

He, Alex, the demon spawn, had hurt her. Mortally wounded her heart and it wasn't something you 'make better' with a band-aid. She had thought she was in love. She had thought he would be the one. She thought, that was her problem, she thought instead of knowing.

She should have known he wasn't good for her. She should have known he only wanted one thing from her. She should have known…

A single tear left a burning trail down her cheek.

She would have risked everything for him. She would have sneaked out in the middle of the night to see him. She would have giving herself to him if he had asked.

Instead she had been doing rounds with Remus and walked into an empty classroom to find him snogging another girl. Not just any girl, Amy Smith. They didn't even look up when Lily walked in. She stood watching them, her body frozen to the spot, her insides turning and twisting till she felt she might be sick. Remus tried to drag her from the room but she regained control of her body and drew her wand, muttered a curse and then left the room that was rapidly filling with shrieks.

She had cried for weeks. She had felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and used for Beater practice. She had been crushed. And all this damage done by a _MAN._

Lily wiped away the hot tear. She was being stupid, she didn't need him and she didn't want him. She had James and he loved her, really, really loved her. He was twice the man Alex ever was, James would never hurt her, and he would give her the moon if she had her heart set on it. He was what she wanted, needed and craved.

She finished her essay. Pulling her thoughts away from the heartache and checked her watch. She needed to go to her meeting in ten minutes.

She'd said that she would meet James outside their quarters and they would then go together. She approached the corridor where she would be waiting for her. She stopped before she rounded the corner and checked her reflection in a suit of armor. She was determined not to let him see that she had been upset.

She composed herself and went to meet him.

* * *

Professor Scott, from the exchange board was waiting for them in Professor Gringal's office when they arrived.

"Evening, evening." He greeted, cheerily as they entered the room. "I am Professor Scott." He extended his hand to James, then to Lily in turn. "and you must be James and Lily, if I am correct."

He seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet with an air of lighthearted enthusiasm. He gestured for them to take seat in front of the fire and he sat opposite them.

"Well I'm sure you two know why you are here?"

The pair nodded and Prof. Scott continued.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now the exchange program is in an effort to help establish international ties between the youth of our community. This will be essential as we are entering dark times. You too will find it most enlightening as you will be exposed to foreign magic. You will stay with the head prefects of each school and attend classes with them. The trip should only last a few days at a time, no more than three days I should say."

"Professor, but what about the language barrier? I can hardly understand two words of French, how would I be able to attend a class in it?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Ah, yes, excellent question. You will be given _Verstaan _Potion, which will allow you to, temporarily, understand and speak the various languages."

"And what about the school work we miss here, sir? The lessons and homework and tests?" James asked.

"We have scheduled it so that you will be attending the same lessons at each of the schools, so there is no need to worry about the work. You will be taught the same work as you would here. Homework and test you will either be given an extension for or you will be exempted from it depending on your teacher's request."

Professor Scott smiled at them.

"Now for the fun part. You will be allowed to pick four of the seven schools you will be visiting. The board has decided that you will be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Durmstrang School of Magical Arts in Belgium and Toeraggings Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Austria. These are the three magical schools which you will have most contact and interaction with after you leave school and venture into your adult life." Professor Scott handed them each a list with other magical school and the country that they were situated in.

"You are to decide, as a couple, which four of these schools you would like to visit and inform me no later than Friday of the first two. I'm sure you'd like some time to think of the others. I assure you that this is a fantastic opportunity and it will be most enjoyable. Should you need assistance when you are at your host school, you could either speak to the head prefects, the headmaster and in the event that neither of these parties can assist you, you are welcome to contact me. Do you have anymore questions?"

"I don't think so. James?" Lily turned to James to see him deep in thought.

"I just wondering… Professor, how will we get there?"

"Ah yes, you will be traveling by Portkey from Hogmeade. And the same way back. Oh and I quite forgot, your first trip will be next week. You will be leaving for Beauxbatons on Wednesday morning and returning on Friday afternoon. I will be here to collect you and set you on your way. Now, time seems to have made a fool of us. If you have no more questions you are free to go." Professor Scott bid them goodnight and they left the office.

* * *

"How are we suppose to decide!" Lily said, in hopeless desperation as she read the list of schools that they could visit.

James didn't seem phased, as he sat at the table, his head bent over his homework.

"Hmm?"

"James, we need to pick which schools we want to visit! We have to hand in our choices tomorrow! Why aren't you taking this seriously?!"

James set down his quill and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Lily, I am taking this seriously. However, I'm currently taking my Defense essay slightly more seriously. You know, this is the first major essay that the Auror counsel looks at when they do senior scouting at Hogwarts. This essay alone can get me a place in the Training Program."

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't know." Lily snapped.

James rose from his chair and went over to where Lily was sitting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He put his arms around her and hugged her close, in some kind of peace offering. "What do we need to do?"

Although still slightly annoyed, Lily decided to accept the peace offering. "I'm sorry too. We need to decide on the choice of schools. I'd really like to go to an American school." Lily ran her finger down the list and found Castell's Association of Magical Arts.

James looked over her shoulder at the list. "That's fine, we'll go to that one and I'd like to go to…" he read through the list. "That one." He pointed to Eros Magical School in Australia.

"Perfect." Lily announced, filling in the names of the schools on the list. "I'll go hand this in tomorrow morning."

James nodded and headed back to his homework.

Lily rested her head on the back of the couch again and closed her eyes. She was incredibly tired. The week had been so long.

A sharp rap on the window pulled her back from her reminiscing. He head snapped up and she gazed out at the inky blackness. Perched on the windowsill was an elegant eagle owl. Lily crossed to the window and opened it.

The owl fluttered in and landed on the table, extending its leg to her. There was a small scroll of parchment tied to it.

Lily untied the scroll and the owl fluttered out the window again.

She unrolled the scroll. The scroll was tear stained and some of the words were smudged.

_Lily,_

_I need your help, please. Come quick._

_Heather._

**

* * *

**

A/n: Hello again, please save the stones till later. I'd just like to say once again how sorry I am that I took soooooooooooo long to update, I know it's not an excuse but I do intent to go study medicine next year so this year is really important if I wanna get place.

**The Verstaan Potion is something I cooked up, no pun intended. In Afrikaans (a language spoken in South Africa, mostly made up of Dutch, German, Malay and a couple of other native languages) **_**Verstaan**_** means to understand. I thought it was appropriate.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Was it any good? Please, please review. I also give anyone permission to hurl sticks and large rocks at me of it makes you feel better. ******

**Thanks to the awesome people that reviewed for the last chapter! You guys ROCK!**

**Von Bon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

I'm really sorry but i don't think (at present time anyway) I'm going to continue with this story. I've had terrible writer's block on this story for some time and in the last year, I've only finished one chapter and I felt that it was the worst chapter of the entire story. I'm currently experiencing some serious self-loathing for my writting skills and well, I think it's been reflected in the last chapter.

More than that, I've written three sets of hectic exams this year and have just finished the last set. (the full six weeks of it.) I'm really exhausted, but mentally and physically. I have another six weeks of holiday and I'm hoping that will be sufficient time to scrap my brain of the examination hall floor. I'm hoping that by the end of the holidays I'd at least regained some inspiration to write again.

This was my first fan fiction and I would one day love to finish it and possibly rewrite it but as things stand at the moment, I don't think that's going to happen. But I'm putting it out there, if anyone has any suggestions on how to continue this story or would like to co-author the rest of this story, please send me a review or a PM.

I'm really sorry for the way I've left the last chapter but like I said, really bad chapter.

Sorry again,

Von


End file.
